Mahasiswa
by Jcansnh
Summary: Sekumpulan thread tentang 35 besar produce 101 sebagai mahasiswa. Chap 1 : 35 besar sebagai mahasiswa Fakultas Pendidikan dan Ilmu Pendidikan (rank : 29-31 )


Chapter 1 : Fakultas Pendidikan dan Ilmu Pendidikan

35\. Park Woodam.

-Pendidikan Sejarah'14

-Wakating yang diperbudak kating tak bertanggung jawab

-Ukm padus fakultas

-Sabar 24/7

"eh eh, ambil remote lcd di dong hehe" Woodam nurut.

"lo aja yang bagiin kelompok, males gue" Woodam nurut.

"gulingkan kating pgsejarah A '14 aja yuk," oh ternyata hati kecil Woodam menyimpan dendam

"Dam traktiran kali, kan abis ngisi dies natalis hehe," terus disahut si Woodam, "alhamdullilah dibayar nasi kotak"

.

34\. Lee Woojin.

-Pendidikan Ekonomi'17

-Maba

-Kecepetan sekolah hehe

-Bokapnya yang punya yayasan pas SD makanya cepet hehe

-Nyengir 24/7

-Pas daful disangka anak SMP nyasar

-Pas pendidik disangka cucu rektor ketinggalan

"iMUT BENGAD SIH DEQ YWLA," yang diteriakin nyengir

"dEK SINI ALMAMATERNYA KAKAK BAWAIN,"

"DEK ALMAMATERNYA KEGEDEAN YA? LUCU IH,"

"barokah hidup lu ya jin,'"-temen Woojin

"HEHEHE"

.

33\. Lee Gunhee.

-Pendidikan Biologi'16

-Lumayan sih, tapi ya gitu

-Oprec KSR bagian teriak-teriak, bantuin kagak

-UKM teater jadi pohon, malah ketiduran

-Pacarnya anak FIB

-Paling heboh kalo liat pacarnya nampil di panggung

-C4b3 dan 4L4Y adalah ciri khasnya

"wWOOYY ITU MABA YANG DI TRIBUN L ADA YANG PINGSAN," habis itu dia hunting cogan

"HANUNG PACAR Q SAYANQQQQ," kemudian Hwanwoong pura-pura amnesia

"Heh, mentang-mentang gwa sama Hanung beda fakultas terus lo berani menel ke pacar gwaa? Hah? Belom pernah masuk mulut qdanyel ya loo?" lagi labrak anggota kelompoknya Hwanwoong, padahal yang dilabrak itu kakak tingkat

.

32\. Kim Yehyun.

-Pendidikan Geografi'16

-Masuk fkip terpaksa

-Hasilnya sn, sb sama 'Selamat, anda dinyatakan lulus. Anda diterima di program studi Pendidikan Geografi Universitas XXX'

-Padahal cuma dijadiin pilihan terakhir

-Tapi yaudah lah ya

-Hima Geo yang bagian orasi waktu praktek demo

"HIDUP MAHASISWA! HIDUP PENDIDIKAN INDONESIA! HIDUP RAKYAT INDONESIA!" ya tapi temen-temennya mau aja ngikutin

"Bakat ya dek? Kenapa gak masuk di hukum?", Yehyun senyum aja "gak keterima kak, dua jalur jodohnya di pggeografi :)"

"Hyun, suara lo pas presentasi nyampe kelas gue,"-temen Yehyun yang anak pgsd, Yehyun cuma nyengir

.

31\. Seo Sunghyuk.

-Pendidikan Matematika'16

-Mulus lewat jalur snmptn

-Kadang nyesel juga milih pgmtk

-SUSAAHHHH:((

-Matanya suka kelilipan, makanya berair

-Anak rantau

-Sibuk hapalan rumus

"Kemarin ngapain iseng milih pgmtk Ya Allah:(("

"Susah bener tugasnya:(("

"Sialun, udah semalem ngerjain ternyata salah silabus:(("

"Mau balik kampung aja:(("

"Cos alfa, sin beta, min cos alfa, min cos beta, sin alfa-", "-Hyuk kantin gak?", "Allahuakbar, lupa rumus. Lo gimana sih kok ngajak gue ngobrol:((", temennya Sunghyuk terpaqu.

30\. Kim Taedong.

-Pendidikan Jasmani dan Kesehatan Lingkungan'15

-Buluq 24/7

-Kating

-HIMA Penjas, BEM KM, semua organisasi diikutin:)

-Suka bolos PAI

-Padahal PAI sebulan sekali:)

-Masuk kelas kadang pake training panjang+kaos+jaket

-Anak rantau (2)

-Mengejar cinta kloningan macan

"wWWOOYY TUGAS PAK YADI KUMPUL MINGGU DEPAN AJA", kating ngga bener

"Dong air asrama macet? Buluq bener muka,"-Hyunbin, Taedong senyum "ini udah dari sananya, bangsaattt"

"Kim Taedong, kenapa pakai training?"-Pak Ilyas, "Kan calon guru olahraga Pak, kalo pake jas rapi ntar disangka anak hukum hehe."

"Dek Donghan~"

"Dek Donghan udah makan?"

"Dek DOnghan udah mandi?"

"Brsk bngt si l"-kloningan macan

.

29\. Kim Donghan

-Pendidikan Kimia'16

-Galak 24/7

-Jutek 24/7

-Bongsor

-Kating

-IPK semester lalu 3,88

-Labil

"Minggu depan praktikum di kampus B sama asdos, telat ntar gue bilangin ke dosen kalo bolos"

"Kok Kak Taed belum chat gue hari ini:("

Lima menit kemudian di chat sama Taedong, mesem tapi dibalas, 'Brsk bngt tw g'

"Dek Donghan mau jalan ke dies natalis gak nanti malem?"

"Dek Donghan"

"Jmpt gw cpt"

Heran, ada aja spesies macem dia:((

.

.

.

.

.

.

Diriku kembali di tengah-tengah hapalan presentasi psikologi pendidikan, pengembangan peserta didik, dan matematika dasar;)

Maaf untuk typo, karena diriku ngebet pengen update setelah tergoda tetangga sebelah yang juga update:)))))

.

.

Review?


End file.
